Iridescence
by Dragonling743
Summary: AU What if Emma met Regina before she became the Evil Queen? this will be a long haul. Rated M to be safe.
1. Nightmares

**A/N:** **TRIGGER WARNING **This will talk about verbal and physical abuse, there will be marital rape that is.. Not explicit, but** read at your own risk**. There are line breaks before and after each tangible mention of it if you wish to skip it. This fic will not be updated regularly, but rest assured I always have it at the back of my mind. as always, R&R I love knowing what you think.

* * *

Iridescence: the property of an object's color that changes based on perspective change, and the shifting balance of light and dark.

Everyone heard the Queen's screams echoing through the corridors that night. She always screamed in the night, it was routine now. The servants stopped sleeping in the rooms in the Queen's wing. King Leopold and his daughter slept in rooms on the other side of the castle. They never heard a peep in the night.

Belle, the Queen's most recent maid had expected to hear the normal sobs and then the labored breathing of a troubled sleeper. However, the sound that met her ears was even more worrying. The Queen's door slammed shut and the young woman was gone before Belle could do more than sit up in surprise and scream, "Guards!"

* * *

Oh God, I feel disgusting. I folded my arms around my chest as I ran, feeling like I was containing a toxic pool of waste. The quiet night was shattered by my panting breaths and the snap of sticks under my feet. I could still feel his hands on my arms, bruising me. I dug my fingers into my skin, too lost in the pain to realize I was drawing blood.

I ran until my feet bled, wishing to rip off my befouled skin. I wanted the pain to end, but it was the only thing I could feel. It kept me sane. It reminded me that he was far far away slumbering in his filthy castle with his wretched daughter.

A dark figure jumped down from a tree right in front of me. I threw my hands up with a shriek and stepped on the hem of my dress, tumbling into a heap at the feet of the tall stranger. "What are you doing here m'lady? The woods aren't safe at night." The stranger's voice seemed so strange, too light to be a man's, and yet it had a raspy husk to it that one would not expect from a woman.

I scrambled to my feet and ran a different direction, reacting only on instinct. A tiny voice in my head that sounded too much like my mother whispered that I would have to go back. It drove me further. "Hey!" The stranger yelled, sounding too close for comfort. I ripped my way through the foliage, tearing my dress to shreds and earning cuts all over my arms and legs. "Hey come back here! No no no!" Her panicked shouts came too late. I looked over my shoulder to see where she was and my stomach plummeted.

I stepped into the air and my body followed blindly. I tumbled into the air. Images swirled before my eyes as I tried to understand what was going. That screaming in my ear is my own? I flailed my arms and legs trying to catch them on something as I kept falling. My foot caught on something and my face smashed into something. Blackness.

A rough hand wrapped around my arm, holding me down as something wet drew across my neck. The bed dipped beside me and panic set my heart to racing in my chest. It pounded against my ribs for freedom from this horror. Not again. Air raced through my throat, tearing at the sensitive flesh and ripping at it like a silent scream. I couldn't even open my eyes to face him. I had learned so many times not to fight, each punishment worse than the next, but when he pulled the strings of my bodice loose I screamed and flailed.

His weight settled on my stomach and he grabbed both of my arms so I couldn't hurt him. I only struggled harder, rolling to the side. He fell with a huff off the side of the bed, and I was on top of him. I wrapped one hand around his throat, and raised the other, a fireball growing in my palm as I stared down at my assaulter

A blonde woman stared up at me, her mouth open in shock and her hands raised in surrender. What? Where was Leopold? I looked around the sparse room for some kind of attack to be coming from the side, or behind but we were alone. "Wh-what is this? Where am I?" The fireball faded in my grip and I almost sobbed, trying to get it back. My first working fireball and it hadn't come at nearly the right time.

"Are you going to kill me still?" She asked warily. She hadn't answered my question. I needed to know if Leopold was going to take me in punishment. If he didn't my mother would soon enough. I tried not to shudder.

"Tell me where I am." I tightened my grip on her throat.

"You're in the forest!" She blurted out, trying to placate me. I could see it in the panic in her eyes. Her arms were so muscular I could not imagine why she didn't fight me off.

Maybe my eyes deceived me… What is that? My eyes widened. I released her from my shaky grip and staggered back. "Who are you? Tell me your name!" It couldn't be.

"Emma." She rasped, sitting up and rubbing her throat. Emma coughed once or twice, "I didn't mean to scare you." The woman gestured at the bowl of pink water and the multitude of washcloths hanging off the edge, "I was just trying to clean you up after that little fall of yours."

I blinked, her response was so innocent. It was hard to imagine she would do anything else. "Oh, Oh I am so sorry." I removed myself from her lap and tried to not look like a complete buffoon. It was hard to manage considering I had just tried to murder my savior.

"No, no it's fine. I would have done the same thing in your position. Don't apologize m'lady." She rasped, rubbing her throat to soothe the ache.

"Please let me help you with that. I know how painful it is." I blurted, removing her hand gently.

She shot me a suspicious look and stood up, "I am fine m'lady. Since you're feeling better, why don't you come out, the stew should be hot by now." She stepped out of the cozy wooden ledge leaving me more than a little confused. Why is she behaving this way?

* * *

I accepted a bowl of stew from the stran- Emma. I tried to smile at her but it turned into a grimace as I split open the cut on my lip yet again. It seems the ravine I tumbled into was rather notorious for it's sharp objects. "Thank you Emma." I had been trying to apologize for my actions, but this stubborn woman would have nothing of it. So I have resorted to the kind of courtesy I only really ever showed to my father.

She shrugged it off and sat beside me with her own bowl. "You're lucky you know that? You could have died. What were you even thinking?" She was actually curious, and perhaps a tad concerned for my welfare. It's touching to have someone actually care for you as a human being instead of an investment. Her voice held none of the judgement I had come to expect in a cordial exchange.

"I wasn't." I sighed, fiddling with my spoon. I couldn't look her in the eyes. I had acted rashly with no thought of consequence simply because of a bad dream. I had endangered myself and this woman over nothing. What self-respecting woman runs off into the night because of a nightmare?

She gripped my chin lightly and forced me to look up. "What were you running from majesty?" Trembling I realized that this was the first caring, gentle touch I had experienced since…

I ripped myself from her grasp and put up the wall that I had built. Regal aloofness to hide my pain from those who would exploit it. I have no idea who this woman is or what she is doing in these woods. She may be another brigand looking for a free meal. I stood, leaving the untouched stew on the ground and replied, "It's time for me to return." I turned towards the shack she had tended me in. I made sure to kick over the bowl. Maybe if this emma hated me I wouldn't return. She wouldn't come with me. She would be safe.

"Home." She murmured.

"I'm sorry?" I glanced back at her and immediately regretted the action. Emma bent down to pick up the stew and placed it on my chair with the strangest expression of sadness?

Pain flickered in her eyes as she sat upright, and she stared me down, daring me to defy her correction. "You forgot to say home. You're returning home m'lady."

I swallowed. Controlling the tremble in my voice I replied, "Emma I have no home, only a duty."

* * *

Her eyes burned at the back of my neck. Emma brought me back to the edge of the forest/ Call me foolish. I imagined she watched me leave the woods and I couldn't help but feel safer thinking that she cared. Thinking that she would protect me. Eventually reality set in and I could not pretend her eyes would remain on me any longer. The moment her gaze left me, fear as palpable as any prison settled on my shoulders. I began to shake once more.

Why do I have to be so weak? Why can't I be strong like her? Emma is strong enough to take care of herself and visitors too. If I had been stronger, Daniel would never have died. I squared my shoulders as I faced the home of my captor, my husband once more. I deserve this.

As soon as the guards spotted me a mounted squad was sent out to meet me. They brought with them an extra steed, for me. No one would have told them my distaste for the beasts. One man dismounted to help me into the saddle like any proper lady would require. I shook my head. Pathetic I may be, but I shall not be hoisted onto a horse like some sack of grain. I was born riding horses, I would never dishonor my father's gift of time and training simply for a moment of ease.

I set my foot in the stirrup and they averted their eyes. Of course my petticoats would be showing but honestly I am in my dressing gown, modesty is an issue that does not bear consideration. No one saw the grace with which I mounted the animal, nor the expert way I rode. All looked down as I passed. Afraid of the reclusive woman that the king had married. Indeed the only people in this kingdom not afraid of me were Snow, Leopold, and now Emma.

It is hard. Being on a horse again. Without anyone watching me, looking for the smile they always put on my face. Without fail, horses had remained my happy place throughout my childhood. It used to be freeing, I would laugh all the day long without a care for who saw it. Mother had even complimented me on how attractive I was astride a horse. Of course she soured it with the comment that she should bring all my suitors to the stables.

Now no one looks. Horses are an illusion of freedom that always return me to that hell of my own mother's design. If only, just for a moment, I could be beautiful to someone. Not as a conquest, or however it is that my husband sees me, but as a woman, young and strong. I want to be loved and wanted for just a moment. If only I had known or realized how close my imaginings were to the truth. If only, I had known that Emma followed me, past the forest's edge, all the way into the village. All with the intention of keeping me safe.

It would have made those weeks after the castle doors closed that much better.

* * *

Without pause to make myself presentable, I was ushered in to the King. He was pacing upon his golden pedestal while his clueless daughter watched silently. My mother, as always was hidden in the background mirroring Leopold's with the same contained rage. Snow as the first to spot me jumped to her feet. Good Lord the pure joy on her face turned my stomach. "Stepmother!" She cried, racing to embrace me.

Leopold snapped around to glare at me, "regina where have you been?" He held an arm out to halt his daughter's no doubt enthusiastic greeting. "Not now my sweet. All of you, leave us." He snarled. The rough tenor of his voice left me in no doubt as to what he planned. "My *wife* andI need to converse." I fought the urge to vomit with all my being. Weakness would only encourage him.

Snow slipped around his arm and skipped past me with a flutter of her fingers in farewell. My hands clenched of their own accord, and I nodded to her. Speaking through bile and gritted teeth does not befit a lady. Leopold also dismounted his stage to examine me further. I closed my eyes and allowed it for that is my duty. However, just knowing that his gaze would travel over every cut, bruise and scrap of fabric made me want to hide.

He had already seen every inch of my naked body that he cared to, as was his right, but this… This sick examination for the inciting of, thoughts. Somehow it is worse. Perhaps because the last examination I had undertake at the hands of another was so much more warranted, and pleasing. Emma would never treat me like a piece of meat to be graded. Goodness why would the blonde be on my mind? She should be the furthest thing from my thoughts.

His filthy invading fingers wrapped around my chin as soon as we were alone and he lifted my gaze from the floor to meet his own sadistic one. "It has been too long wife, obviously I have neglected you. When you have bathed wait for me in my quarters. I shall attend to you there." He chuckled. Each endearment from this reptile felt as a physical blow. I knew I would never be a wife to him, so why keep up this pathetic excuse for a facade? Obviously for his precious child. I nodded, my tongue too thick to form words. He always did prefer me silent during our meetings.

Leopold was not gentle with me that night, nor ever. I did not go to his bedroom right away. Servants ushered me away to cleanse my skin from my little tumble, and the hike home. They scrubbed me until my skin became pale and pristine yet then was I escorted to his chambers. My hands started to shake as I was reminded of our wedding night. his guards had competed to see who would receive the 'honor' of witnessing the consummation of our 'love'. They had urged him on, encouraged my husband to take out his anger on 'that imposter bitch'. I had dreamt of my wedding night since I was old enough to understand. Now it is only a terror that haunts me each night. God if only I had never wed, if only I had died a child.

The king treated me as chattel. The moment my servants were gone he sneered insults at me. He ripped my gown off swiftly enough that I cried out in pain before he silenced me with a slap. "Get on the bed whore." He demanded. Leopold always demanded. His kindly demeanor is always left at the door. He weighed me down with his body as soon as I laid down. Every night I questioned the decision, but the results would always be the same whether I obey or not. Leopold used me for his pleasure, destroyed what esteem I had recovered. He tore at my soul with words of how I could never be a wife. I would never hold up to his wife's memories. I could not even make a proper whore for him.

Finally when he had gotten his fill of me, he had me removed from his room, bleeding, naked, dripping horrifying liquids across the marble. I stood shivering and sobbing. the numbness inside my chest spread even further with each night in my husband's bed, but it never halted the tears. Belle met me here within moments with a sheet and wrapped it around my shoulders. I tried to stop sobbing, tried to tell myself that Leopold won.

It didn't help. I had been dead too long. The flow eventually stopped and what little feeling I had left was torn from me. Falling asleep like that should have been terrifying. My husband haunts my every thought and dream, but Belle stayed. She is too sweet for her own good. She rubbed my back the way a mother would, the way a mother should. the unfamiliar tune she hummed lured me closer to sleep with each bar. If I close my eyes, then I pretend that the handis rougher. The voice is lower, without meaning to, I dreamt of green eyes watching me all night.

* * *

All week, every night I was used and tossed aside like cook's old lamb bones. Leopold's punishment for running away. Strangely it did hurt as it had previously. The numbness spread further with each encounter despite Leopold working harder than ever to make it unpleasant for me. Rather quickly he tired of the exertion and I was left in peace for a short while.

Mother on the other hand is never so easily sated. I retired to my own room for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. I was greeted with a slap to the face. The back of Cora's hand had never been so painful as when she wore her wedding ring. The rock atop it ripped away the scabbing on my lip, opening it anew to the burning air.

I clapped my hand to my mouth and gasped, staring at her in silent confusion. Finally my mind caught up with my body enough to reply, "Good morning mother. It is so nice of you to visit." Back straight, hands at my side I greeted her as an equal. I'm numb. She cannot hurt me. I will be numb.

Her hands fisted and mother's eyes spoke far more of her rage than her voice. "You ungrateful little chit. What did you think you were doing? You could have ruined everything." Cora caressed my cheek in a semblance of love that curdled my stomach. This monster knows nothing of love. Not like Emma. "After all I have given you, after all I have done for you, you still fight me Regina. Why can't you just be obedient?" She stared me down, her fingernails still resting on my cheek as she waited for my answer. If she had not told me herself of her lost heart, I would have known it now. Her gaze held no love, no passion, only anger and greed.

I took a deep breath and replied in the only way I knew how. "I don't know mother why don't you love me?" I steeled myself for her wrath. I do not know where this flippant attitude came from, but for now I will be grateful. I have never seen Cora's face turn purple. It's quite a sight.

The violet hue was gone almost as quickly it had disappeared, but I could see the throbbing vein upon her temples, and the muscles clenching at her jaw. Cora stroked my cheek, and brushed my hair out of my face, smiling with the kind of tenderness that never could quite reach her eyes. "I try Regina,. I do try to love you." Her voice was sickly sweet, and despite my promise to be numb I could feel the wave of pain. She wasn't finished. Cora always had the last word, the last bone crushing thrust to murder her opponent. "But you are such a disappointment darling. How could any mother love a pebble in her shoe?" She sighed, but I could see the pleasure in her eyes as the horror on my features. She was just as much an expert at reading people as I am.

Though my lips trembled, I raised an eyebrow at my mother and murmured, "Perhaps it is you that is disappointing. You never will be queen." Mother's rage twisted face dissipated into burgundy smoke before I could gloat in my victory.

As soon as her presence was gone, all that I had done collapsed upon me, crushing me into a tiny worthless piece of rag. I collapsed into my bed. Sobs threatened to tear their way through my throat as tears streamed down my cheeks. Why am i so weak? How could I allow myself to become like here even a little bit? I can't even enjoy my victory. I stooped to my mother's level. She has won again. Mother and I are waging a war, what kind of family does that? Father's already been a casualty of mother's scheming, what about me? How long will it take before I become just like her? Manipulative. Unfeeling. Evil.

Tears flowed down my face, reminding me of my pain with each salty drop trickling into the bleeding cut on my lip. What is the point of living a life that only ends in my transformation to the very thing I hate the most? If I hadn't promised… If Daniel hadn't made me promise to live I would join him. No one would be hurt by my death except Snow and I owe the brat some anguish. I owe her for the agony that she has made me suffer. Maybe, maybe that is why I am forced to live. Maybe I can find peace in balancing the scales.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

I pushed the front door open and dropped my kill bag just outside the door, "Ma! I'm home!" I called out. Upstairs the crash of furniture announced her approach. Dad should still be in the fields with the sheep. So of course mom is bored out of her gourd. Last I heard, her newest hobby has been selling bird homes in the market. Hand-made of course. Mom doesn't really ever do anything half-way.

Mom came crashing down the stairs and caught herself on the banister at the bottom. "Emma!" She exclaimed. As if someone else would call her ma, or announce their presence. She did frown at me, "Tell me you haven't been out poaching with that Killian. It's just not respectable Emma."

I rolled my eyes and swept her up into a hug. "No mom I was poaching alone for your information. Well, mostly." m'lady had technically been there while I was hunting.

Ma accepted my hug right up until I qualified my statement. She pulled back and searched for falsehood.I wasn't the best of kids and as aggravating as it was, she did have a right to be concerned by me saying mostly. It really isn't proper for a woman of my age to be alone, but honestly I can take better care of myself than Dad can. "Mostly? What does that mean?" I tried to think of a good way to answer, but mom got impatient. She gave me that mom look that says you're in big trouble and said my name like it was a warning.

Wow, what a drama queen. You'd think I had just told her of my wish to become a barmaid for the rest of my life. "You're always jumping to conclusions. A lady found herself running in a panic through my territory. I took it upon myself to inform her of her error and she fell into Laird's ravine." Ma interrupted with a gasp of 'Oh Emma!' then nodded for me to continue. "I took an extra day to nurse her back, then saw her safely home. See? Nothing bad." Ma was staring at me so intently I actually started to blush like an utter fool.

"A lady hmm?" Ma raised her eyebrow, "Now what lady did you take home that lives so close? You wouldn't be pulling the wool over my eyes again would you Emma?" She folded her arms over her chest and I guess I can't blame her for being skeptical. Poor ma went through hell and back trying to keep track of me during my teen years. It seems I take more from my dad's side with al the farmers. More than ma's noble men and women. She's taken pretty well to the life of a farmer's wife, but she doesn't belong here. She was born to a higher station and it really shows. Like with her protecting my virtue like she's saving me for my cranky-ass future husband or something. And I would give anything to give her that life, but.. Maybe not anything, I don't want some stupid noble with a tree up his ass to keep his back straight, and an acorn for a brain. I'm pretty sure I would have to hurt something if that happened.

Getting back to her question, I pointed in the direction of the king's castle. "Just up the hill ma, I figured she was a guest of King Leopold's or something." Of course you have to wonder about his hospitality if she was scared shitless by something there. Or maybe it's him. He never does come out anymore, the king has changed from the jollyman I used to see parading about with his wife and child. He has this, something about him that makes my skin crawl like when people lie to me but worse. It seems to ooze from his skin the way Killian oozes rum and shameless women.

Ma set a hand on my forehead, checking my temperature, "Emma the king hasn't had any visitors since he remarried. Are you sure she's a lady? Describe her."

I jerked back and snapped, "Beautiful. She wore a pale blue brocade dressing gown like she'd never worn anything else, does that sound like some lying servant to you? I knew she was a lady on sight, she never said it for herself. She carries herself like she knows that others were born to bow to her. She was strong even scared, her hair is ebony plaited in a crown around her head. She's definitely not from here either. Her skin isn't sheet pale or ruddy. It's a golden olive that glows in the moonlight." Oh shit too detailed. Calm down on the lovey reproduction there. She's gonna know. "I'm not lying or sick ma. Why is this so crazy?" I really wanted to know just what made this sound so crazy to my mom that she questioned my account. It's not really all that weird meeting a lost noble in the woods. The Forest is full of all kinds, not even meeting princesses is outlandish.

Ma bit her lip and caressed my cheek, "Emma honey, my little swan, that wasn't a noble. That was the queen." Oh. Oh shit.


	2. Emma

A/N: Oh wow the response to this has been amazing. My muse is only speaking through pen and paper so it's gonna be slow going. I need to write it out then translate into a document, so be patient with me. I want to do this justice.

* * *

"Emma. Emma. EMMA!" Ma bellowed, stopping me in my tracks. She grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "Emma what is wrong, you've been pacing for the last hour. At this rate your father will be home before you calm yourself. Now sit down and tell me what is wrong."

She shoved my shoulders down, forcing me to collapse onto her favorite armchair. I put my head in my hands. The Queen, I just.. I just tried to feed my bullshit stew to the Queen of the whole White Kingdom. God I was poaching in her lands I, oh thank God I didn't undress her. I was so close, just to check her wounds but still. Oh wow i just… My head popped up and ma gave me a funny look, "Emma?"

I stood up and put my shoes back on, "Mom I have to go. I'll be back in a bit." If I come back at all.

"Go? Emma stop!" Ma jumped in front of me, "Emma where are you going? Please tell me you aren't thinking of going to the castle." My only response was to tie the laces on my boots nice and tight. Something tells me I may needto do some running at some point. Ma put her hands on my shoulders, "Emma you need to stop right now."

I glared up at her, "Ma she was terrified. She was screaming and sobbing and running all over the woods in her dressing gown. If the Queen is that afraid of her own house then I am going to make sure she's safe." Something is seriously wrong with all of this. You go ahead, try and tell me no now. I could see it in her face, she couldn't stop me from being the good citizen she'd tried to raise me to be.

"Please honey, please just wait a few days, for all you know she was sleepwalking." Ma is just buying time to stop me now. "After falling into the ravine she could have forgotten the dreams. You know how steep Laird's is, she could have just hurt herself badly, and I know what you're going to say. The Queen's physicians are far superior to you in healing." She's frantic, probably terrified I would get myself killed or something. Ma never talks that fast unless she's freaking out.

I don't care. I should check on the Queen now. If that place really is as bad as it seemed then I don't want her to be alone any longer. Why do you even care Emma? Because she is my Queen. You didn't even know what she looked like a few days ago. An Oversight. "Please honey, wait a few days, maybe I can get you into the castle legitimately. There are always paths for the patient. Isn't that what your dad always said?"

Huffing I closed my eyes, "What he said was that 'Good will always find a way.' Dad never said how legal that way was." I muttered. Maybe ma is right. The Queen won't like it if I interrupt her homecoming, not if she actually likes it there. Her majesty didn't like my prying last time, why would she like it now? Maybe she was ashamed of something and I got close? What if she was frightened of what would happen if someone knew. Either way something is wrong. No one denies their home without a real reason. "Give dad my best." I can't stay so close and not check. Distance will let me think.

Ma nodded and hugged me tight, "Be careful, royals don't like it when the common folk mess with their balances." As if i didn't know how her relatives disliked me.

"Like that has ever stopped me before ma. Enjoy the game. I'll grab a few things from the garden and head back to the lodge."

"You better not let that rapscallion in Emma. I mean it. You,ay have given up hope but I still think you could make one of these noble gentlemen here very happy." She folded her arms and waited for me to agree. I nodded and she swept me up into one more hug before I could escape to the fresh air of the forest.

* * *

Ma once told me this story and nothing really stuck with me except that they fell in love on sight. Weird right? I mean who does that? The couple in the story did kiss a lot. I know that, like under an arch of trees… And there was a mirror. That mirror that always gave me nightmares. They all frightened me as a child, even the normal ones. I was afraid I would trip and fall through into somewhere else. A scary place like the one they sent the bad guy to; well I always thought it was bad. Ma never said.

Dunno why I was thinking about it. Sitting at the top of the trees I entertained myself by wondering. Wondering why the hero would send his enemy through a mirror. Maybe he was too weak to kill the villain. Maybe being the hero means you protect as many people as you can? Is that what i'm doing right now? Protecting people? Yeah right, some hero I turn out to be. Honestly it looks a lot more like wasting time and hiding. I've spent too much of my life hiding out in these woods. It's time to face up to my issues. I've given her a grace period, now it is time to meet my Queen, properly.

Ma will kill me for it later when she finds out, but I skipped right past the house. Taberd is gonna be less conspicuous anyway. All of ma's friends will be maids of courtiers. They're too much for me. I prefer Taberd and the gardens. They keep me in mind of the forest. Dad always said I would die in the forest, not because of the wild beasts, but because of my love for it. He said I would never leave long enough to die anywhere else.

* * *

I put a hand on the old man's back so he wouldn't freak out. "Taberd, what would you say if I took over for the day, kept an eye on Jefferson, just for the day. You could go drinking with the boys." I leaned over and ruffled jefferson's hair. He's a cute little kid. Tabard took the orphan in a few years back.

Now he wiped his hands of on his trousers and gave me the kind of look I expected from my mother not him, "Well ah would say ye're tryin ta get sommat that'll get me inna righ' shite pile o' trouble." No filter on that one. Just, you're shitting me. This is why I like Taberd so much,"Ye know wha' ah would agree ta?" He grinned and my stomach sank, "Ya can do tha righ' thing an' be mah apprentice instead o' stealing mah job fer a day." The grin disappeared, "Bu' ye have ta promise a whole season Emma. No runnin' no bullshite."

Oh hell old man, you'll be the death of me. Of all the things you could ask for you picked that? I shifted uncomfortably, "You know I'm no good at that Taberd." I tried the kicked puppy dog look but I guess I did it wrong somehow. Cus he didn't buy it for a second.

Instead he passed me a shovel and the pruning shears, "Well then Emma ah think i's abou' time ye star'ed ta learn."

Jefferson hopped off his perch on the tool table and cheered, "Yay! Emma's coming too!" He ran out to grab the little wheelbarrow that was his duty to push around. Taberd may be a doting father but he doesn't lug around dead weight.

I grabbed his father's arm and tuged, "Taberd are you sure about this?" There are other ways to get into the castle. A part of me did prefer his plan if only because it meant that I could come and go any time I want. Ma would like it, she's been trying to get me out of that forest since dad first showed it to me. Maybe this will be a good thing.

Instead of answering my question Taberd replied, "Ye'd bet'er no' make me regret this Emma, if'n ye can' keep yerself outta trouble I've go' me boy ta look after. I want a bet'er life fer 'im, an' I cain't fuck tha' up ta cover fer ye."

"I know Taberd. I promise to keep my trouble to myself." Lord knows I;m looking to stir some up. Nothing good comes of mixing nobility and common folk. Then why are you trying to do just that Emma? Because I need to know she's safe.

Taberd and i walked the castle grounds to get me reaquainted. I used to help him out as a kid. But I think we've mentioned just how bad I am at commitment. This was one of those commitments. Maybe this is my chance to change that habit. I looked up towards the Queen's wing and smiled. A bright spot of blue shone out against the dark stone. My Queen.

Jefferson yanked on my hand, jerking my attention away for what had to be the thousandth time. "Hey! Hey Emma look!" He pointed and finally I agreed with his excitement. "Isn't it pretty? That's the Queen's apples. Her daddy the Prince Henry had them brought here for her… Her, uhm." His smugness drained away as he tried to remember the word. "Dowly? The apples for her dowly!" The ward shouted excitedly.

"Dowry boy, i's a dowry." Taberd corrected, "An' today our job is to chop 'em all down. Queen's orders." He looked grim and I understood the sentiment behind it. Life isn't something you just give up, especially life born from love. I don't see why she would have something so beautiful destroyed, but the Queen is a good woman. She knows what is best. I looked to the balcony again. The figure in blue is gone.

"But why do we have to kill all of them daddy? Can't we just keep one? Pretty please with custard on top?" Jefferson pleaded, his palms pressed together as he tried to reason with the deity only children worshipped. The one known as father.

Taberd looked stern but I could see a twinkle in his eyes. "Fine go find a place ta put one an' I'll move one o' tha new saplin's there." Jefferson cheered and ran circles around us. His dad stopped him rather quickly, "Hey! Ye have ta look after it. Ye'n Emma. I don' have time fer dawdlin' over a tree as shoulda died."

Jefferson nodded solemnly, "Okay. I promise to take extra special care of it."

I put a hand on Jefferson's shoulder and grinned, "I guess I'm in too." I bent down and whispered, "I have the perfect place too. You see that bench under the balcony? Don't you think that would be even better with a tree to cover it?"

He jumped up and down, "Yeah! Yeah! Let's put it there daddy! Can we put it there daddy?"

"Yeah daddy can we put it there?" I teased. Taberd grumbled about having to carry the sapling so far, but in the end he barely did anything. Jeferson and I dug it out carefully, leaving the heart ensconced in a huge clod. Taberd really just kept to clearing the orchard. I did leave Jefferson to dig the tree's new home for a bit. The boy could handle the work. The old man on the other hand would never say it but he needed the help. He's getting too old to be doing something like this. "What are you doing out here Taberd? If you were a horse you'd be out to pasture years ago."

He snorted, "If'n ah were a horse it would be a helluva lo' easier ta dig ou' these stumps." I set down my axe and waited for a serious answer. "Ta be hones' Emma, if'n ah had no plans fer 'im ah would life offa mah garden. Bu'... Ah cain't take 'im from 'ere, he loves it too much. I 'ave too much planned fer 'im." Tabered patted my shoulder and got back to cutting.

I lifted my axe to help. With each thud of the blase I wondered about what he'd said. Thud. Is that what love really is? Thud. To give up everything for that one person. Thud. Ma gave up her station to be with dad. Thud. Dad moved to the city and walks to the fields every day for ma. Thud. Taberd is giving his whole life for Jeferson. Thud. That little boy gives his whole heart and soul to his dad for safe-keeping. The thuds slowed as I mulled it all over.

Thud. I looked up to the Queen's balcony. The blue is back. Thud. I will give everything and more to you just to see you smile again. I stopped swinging as the tree fell to the demands of gravity. I watched the branches bend and reach to touch the very ground that had broken and snapped it's limbs.

Transfixed by the mangled mess I murmured, "I will see you smile my Queen." To seal the pledge I spat on the tree. Taberd gave me a sideways look, but he hadn't heard my promise. Together we finished the orchard and placed the chosen sapling in it's new home. I smiled at the hopeful little boughs reaching for the sun. I have plans for you tree.


	3. A pledge

A/N: Again so sorry for the delay. Moving and vacation have both messed up my writing schedule. Mix that with a funky keyboard and you get the mess that is my life. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. This one holds a scene or two from the show.

* * *

Watch. Listen. Feel it. This is the only way to be strong. Destroy the distractions. The slightly irregular thuds of blades impacting wood drove themselves into my mind. It would be muffled inside, but if I can't even watch a few trees die then how can I be a decent ruler? Peasants die every day and I can, I will, watch the last pieces of my father die too. He was weak. He would not fight mother. I won't lose. I'll weed out the weakness and then I will destroy my mother.

"Is something wrong dearie? You seem troubled." Rumpelstiltskin gave a sinister giggle.

Revealing shock is weak, you are a queen Regina. Act like it. I tilted my head in acknowledgement, "Just watching the gardeners work. Are you here for my lessons?" Perhaps it's time to dedicate myself to them more. If I'm going to be free I have to fight Cora on her own level. She knows better than to pick a fight anywhere else.

The alligator tittered behind me and clapped his hands. "Ia that a hint of eagerness I hear dearie?" He stepped around me to peer down at the orchard. "Oh daddy's trees? Is her highness feeling quite all right?" He's goading me. The dark one goads everyone, but he won't get me. I'm better than my mother. I will beat this weakness. I inclined my head in his direction and he chuckled, "Very well Majesty, let us begin!"

* * *

"Good good you've progressed." The dark one clapped again and I had to wonder what kind of sycophant raised this monster? He must have been human at some point right? Well if he can go from mortal to the most powerful being then I can too. I can do this. The flames in my palm grew. I will be the most powerful magician in the land and I won't even cheat like Rumplestiltskin. "Oh yes very good." He purred.

His voice grates on my nerves. It's like a child's giggle mixed with the sour feeling one gets from dragging fingernails over rusted metal. The actual tones of his voice could be described as nice, but when he spoke the pleasant voice is quickly overridden by his mannerisms. No, Rumplestiltskin is a powerful ally and teacher, but he is not to be trusted.

The burst in power and control were overwhelming. Even The Dark one was impressed with my progress. We didn't stop as soon as we normally did. We continued on until the darkness overtook the room. My stamina started to wane and Rumplestiltskin patted my hands down to my side. "That's enough for today dearie, I'll be back tomorrow when you're recovered. I'm glad to see you've changed your mind about the magics." He turned on the spot and disappeared. It's chilling to watch, like he's just left the universe. There's no smoke, no sound, just gone.

I would be nervous doing that. Could you imagine if something went awry? What if one day you disappeared entirely? That is what makes me weak. I am too frightened of death. Even the sight of the shadows over my face frighten me. What if one day those shadows don't leave? I don't want to disappear. Not like Daniel, or father. Living is worth too much to me.

"Hey."

A patch of blonde appeared in my balcony even as I whirled around to face the intruder. Emma. Of course. "You seem to enjoy doing this, is it going to become a habit Emma?" I asked, quashing the magic tingling at my fingertips. Emma isn't a threat. Not Yet.

She blushed for some reason. Hands shoved in pockets, shoulders slouched into a hunch that has to be uncomfortable. Emma smiled a little and said, "No, I mean I would like to come back I just. Bad habit. I'm sorry."

I blinked as all the words finally filtered into my head. The sheer speed at which her mouth can produce words is bordering ridiculous. "Do you actually speak in complete sentences?" I blurted. Mother would have a fit if she ever heard me speak that way to someone of import of course. Emma isn't important. Mother wouldn't care a wink about this strange woman. "Why are you even here? How did you get here? I would remember you if you were a servant."

Emma ignored all my questions and grinned as if she were the cat who ate the cream. "You would remember me my Queen?" She's actually teasing me. If I didn't know better I would say she's flirting. "Why would you bother remembering silly old me?" She sauntered forward to rest her hand on my arm. I bristled at her invasion, but internally I could only be pleased by her mannerisms. How could I not be pleased? She gives me the courtesies of a dear friend or a suitor, but we're only just met. Even my title sounds better from her lips. An endearment rather than a shackle.

I inclined my head, "Well I tend to remember ruffians with a penchant for climbing on my balcony."

She kept grinning as if I had said nothing. "You like it."

"I'm sorry what was that?" This woman has no sense of self-preservation. She is just standing here as if intruding upon royalty is a daily thing. There is no way that this behavior is endearing. "Are you even allowed on the grounds?"

Emma ducked her head, finally she shows some shame, "Actually yeah." What? I gaped. She peered up at me with a smirk, "I got a job with the groundskeepers."

"Why in the world would you do that?" My mouth refused to close despite my attempts to keep in shut.

She squeezed my arm and backed up towards the widow. "You'll just have to wait Regina." Before I could scold her for the informality, Emma slung herself out my window out onto the oak trellises. By the time I looked out, the woman was gone. Probably around the corner of the castle.

This woman is going to be trouble. "Bella!" I snapped. If this brigand wants a chase I'll give her one. My maid came through the door looking a frizzy mess. "Belle I need your help. A woman named Emma has just gained employ on the grounds. I need you to find out everything you can about her."

Belle is a sensible girl. Instead of asking questions she bowed, "Yes your majesty, I will do what I can." I nodded and waved her off.

Perhaps it was unhealthy, but I spent all my spare moments consumed with thoughts of the young woman. She did nothing to change that either. I found gifts of flowers lying on my pillow, small apple turnovers on my vanity still steaming when I awake. They tasted just like the apples from father's trees. That's what bothers me about this Emma. She has an uncanny ability to find exactly what I need, and know just what I like most. It's frustrating.

Every moment I threw into lessons with Rumplestiltskin. Between Leopold and Emma I had more than enough frustration and anger to fuel my magic. We started leaving my room to preserve the tapestries. My mother stopped her little visits so I must have been doing something right in her eyes. I shouldn't be proud of pleasing her. Cora is a heartless woman with no regard for anyone else; but she is my mother. I will never escape her. Not until she is dead in the ground with six feet of dirt above her.

The turning point in my lessons, the first moment that I realized what I am really doing occurred in the forest. Very near the place I met Emma. We rode there. I tried asking why we hadn't just teleported but the look my teacher gave m e silenced any queries before they could be voiced. As we got further from the castle I could feel my lungs expanding. It was such a lovely feeling. I'd forgotten what it was to breathe freely. I wonder why Emma would ever leave such a pleasant place.

The smell of crushed pine needles, even the hint of some kind of sweetness out in the distance. Berries maybe? This place really is perfect. Even the wildlife seems happy with our presence. living out here, now that would be some kind of heaven wouldn't it?

"We're here dearie, are you going to run off again?" The Dark One shocked me out of my reverie. I tugged my horse to a stop and leapt down. It's habit and the moment I did I looked back to Rumplestiltskin for confirmation. "Yes yes majesty, you're fine." He's placating me, gods you can hear him rolling his eyes. I need to be more confident. Come on Regina grow a backbone.

I looked around the clearing. The opening in the trees was sparsely covered with leaves, allowing in almost all of the sun's light. "What are we doing here" He has never taken me this far before. I turned around and gasped. He had one horse tied to the tree and the other laying on it's side with fear showing in it's eyes. What in the name of all that is holy is he doing?!

"Well dearie? Come a little closer, unless you're planning on staring all day." He gestured and I found myself walking forward mechanically. The horse's gaze transfixed my own. The whites of his eyes showing on all sides. I stopped walking a foot or so from the panicked animal just staring. My mind remained blank, I should be panicking or protesting or asking what was happening. I just stared. The Dark One plunged his hand into the animal's chest and ripped out a glowing red lump.

My throat clenched, "What is that?" I choked out.

He spread his arms and looked at me as if I were dumb. "It's a heart dearie." I stared at the pulsing flesh. My confidence shrank until I felt like curling up and crying. That is the life of a living thing in his hands. He's holding it like a hunk of cheese. My mother did this. She did it to herself. How could I possibly do this? I want to win, but can I do it like this? Could I live with myself afterwards? The Dark One rolled his eyes and crushed the heart into dust. The horse screamed only to be snuffed out by it's death. "Your turn."

That snapped me out of it. "What? No! I shan't! It's barbaric!"

He turned to me with his sharp-toothed grin, "No dearie, it's business. Barbaric is making a deal with a demon to learn magic. All for the purpose of killing your own mother. Of the two of us, who do you think is worse? The demon, or the little girl using him? Now kill the horse. Yank out his heart and crush it. Crush it or we're done here. I won't waste any more of my time on a child."

I have to destroy it. This is for me, the only thing I have ever done just for me. I want this. Cora is going to finally be out of my life. Anything, I'll do anything to get rid of her. The horse quieted under my hands, he nickered at me. They're all too trusting, I'll make them trust me and I will destroy them. My hand plunged into the beast's chest. His heart rested in my palm, shrinking to fit. The thrill of power as I crushed it to dust set my heart to racing. Blood flushed my cheeks. The horse is dead. Cora doesn't stand a chance.

Rumplestiltskin clapped and giggled, "Ha ha! Oh I knew you had it in you dearie!" He skipped around, "Yes yes it's all coming together, soon you and I will both get what we want." He's not in this for me. Gods! How could I be so stupid?! He's using me just like mother. He wants me to go after my mother. Is anyone here just for me? I turned around to glare at the wretched monster but her had already left. I guess he trusts me to teleport back. With a leaden heart I turned on the spot.

The first thing I saw upon arriving was a flash of yellow as Emma fell to the ground from her perch on my vanity stool. I clasped a hand to my pounding heart. Is everything going to be a heart attack with this woman? "Shite!" She exclaimed, catching herself on her forearm. Emma turned red, "Oh sorry, I just. I didn't mean-" Emma scrambled to her feet and bowed like a gentleman, "My queen, that was a reprehensible fault on my part. Forgive my crass language."

Gasping is not a lady-like behavior but good Lord I've seen princes with worse manners. Who is this woman. She broke the facade to look at me. It wasn't so much the cheeky look of a prince who expected forgiveness. No, Emma isn't like that. She looked more like she was searching for something. A smile spread across my cheeks and I offered my hand to her. "You are forgiven." She kissed my hand and I had to wonder. "Who are you Emma? What is it you expect from me?" Those words. My illusions gone. I have to ask. How do you plan on screwing me over?

She straightened with a gleam in her eye that spoke of determination. "Nothing my Queen." Gods above I want to believe her. She is so sincere I can see her desire to be believed screaming from her eyes. I can't. Rumplestiltskin, Mother, my own husband. THEY ALL WANT TO FUCK ME OVER! I can't take it lying down. I won't! I will not be a hole for my husband to fuck. I refuse to be Rumplestiltskin's toy, and I will never follow my mother's commands again.

The hope in Emma's eyes dulled as time stretched between us with no end to the silence in sight. It came back immediately when I smiled at her. Perhaps my newfound commitment gave me strength. My voice came out as a husky purr. "Emma my dear I don't understand your purpose in being here then." If she isn't going to run then I might as well use her. To hell with my mother.

Emma cleared her throat, "When I saw you in the woods, the day you uh," She gestured at my forehead, "You just looked so terrified. No one should look like that. I just, I thought you were visiting the castle and whatever was scaring you would go away." She ran a hand through her golden locks in what I can only imagine was fright. "Then ma told me you were the queen and I had to check on you."

"But why dear? The terror had passed and your neck is still on the line."

She met my gaze, "This castle is the one place you should always feel safe. It should be your home, not a prison. I'll do anything in my power to give you a proper home." Emma you are a very unique woman, but you should have waited a tad longer to make you little declaration. Now that I had done it I could feel her heartbeat on the tips of my fingers. Not yet, but soon.

I walked behind her with a hand on her shoulder so she knew where I was. Like a skittish horse. She relaxed almost instantly. A smile softened my voice even more. "But how can I trust you Emma? You still refuse to tell me who you are." Her manners are both charming and alarming. I will be the only manipulator in this relationship.

She blushed, "Sorry it slipped my mind. Honest. My dad's a shepherd from a very long line of animal tenders. Ma, well ma used to be a lady. I think grandda is a duke or something? All I know is they're a bunch of toadies putting on airs." Her grandfather is a duke or something? I had to hold back laughter. This woman has the heritage of near royalty and the free spirit of a shepherd's whelp. If she were a man she would have been knighted long ago. Maybe that is just what I need. A knight.

"A bunch of toadies you say? I bet that means they never taught you the sword, did they?" A gasp escaped her lips. I circled the young woman, she has the musculature for the job. "Yes you would do nicely. Tell me Emma, how would you like to be part of my personal guard?"

Emma's jaw fell open and she nodded frantically. "Hell yeah! I-I mean yeah absolutely!" She took my hand and knelt before me. "I Emma Charming do pledge fealty, Loyalty and love so long as my Queen will accept my service."

My own mouth took the opportunity to fall open now. Her grip tightened briefly and though she kept her gaze on the floor waiting for my answer, she let a smile lift her cheeks. Cheeky little chit. I cleared my throat and replied, "I Regina Mills, Queen of the White Kingdom do accept this pledge and I pledge to return fealty with fealty, trust with trust, loyalty with loyalty and love with love." My fingers began to tingle. Though I doubt Emma noticed, a light grew between our hands. What is it that I have gotten myself into? Emma Swan you will be the death of me.


	4. Be our guest

**A/N:** Okay I know I promised this like yesterday or the day before. I'm so sorry it was late. I hate transcribing this stuff. I'll try to do better on the next one. Tell me what you think.

* * *

We remained like that for what seemed an eternity before a knock broke our silence. "Your majesty? The king wishes you to join him for dinner. May I come in?"

Gods that Belle has the worst timing. My mouth opened for a retort but Emma stopped me. She stood, kissed me knuckles and released my hand. "I will return tomorrow." The woman left the room cold, and my mind blank. That's how Bellea found me. Arms half extended, mouth open, cheeks red.

Belle put a hand to my face, "Are you well majesty? Your cheeks are warm and you're looking a bit peaky."

With Emma's absence came clarity. I am making a scene. "Girl! Does the king wish my presence or not?" She snapped to attention and with a meek "Yes ma'am" Bella got to work. What did Wmma change? I know something was different about that vow. I considered it while the maid bustled about me dressing me for a formal dinner. Ugh look at these clothes. I should be grateful for such a robust wardrobe but look at it! Not a single bold color in sight. It's all a mess of pastels and maiden's dresses with modest necklines to drawing my suitor's eye to my virtue.

My husband must enjoy the thought of raping a virgin. The pig. My maid sensed the tension in my body, and waited until she was in the middle of affixing my corset when she finally found the courage to speak her mind. "Majesty? What happened in the woods?" My limbs locked and my whole body froze. Her next tug on the ties ripped my breath from my lungs.

I tried to turn that huff of stolen air into one of my annoyance. "Belle if you are going to ask me what happened, you must also specify when this incident occurred. " Perhaps you could just shut up. That would sit well with me. I don't need my own maid prying into my doings. Least of all the things I do inside those woods. I'm free there to do as I wish without knowledge of it getting back to my husband. I am free there. Leave it alone woman. I do not wish for your prying.

Belle finished tying the laces on my corset. I had thought the subject dropped when she spoke up. "When you ran away… Y-you seemed terrified, I worried about you majesty."

I took a breath to settle my thrumming heart. Perhaps others do care. How much love has been denied me by the constrictions of my mother, husband, and even my teacher. This child is the only maid do not shriek and run when she discovered the Dark One in my chambers tossing fireballs about. Maybe speaking to her wouldn't ruin anything. Belle began the finishing touches on my dress and hair when I relented.

"I left to find privacy." My voice shook. Where has that confidence from a few moments ago gone. "While I was in the forest a friend took me in. I stayed the night with her. That is all."

"That friend… Was that the woman you asked me to spy on?" Her demure voice became even more meek at the mention of her less than honest dealings. I fixed her with a glare. I was wrong. She doesn't care about me, she just wants to get out of her duties. Love is weakness.

Belle bit her lip and bent back down to her work. What in the world is running through that girl's addled mind? All her time here and I've heard barely a peep out of her. Now when I want silence she's all questions. "Done." She murmured, "Dinner is in the formal dining room your majesty." My heart sank under the weight of old memories. I have not been there since I was married.

* * *

"Ahhh, there's my wife. Do you understand me now when I saw she is a jewel Genie? She is a beautiful sight to behold isn't she?" Leopold gestured to a man with skin almost as dark as the bark of my apple trees. Of course my husband would pander to his guest's needs and not his wifes. Whoever taught Leopold manners is in dire need of a helpmeet.

"Yes she is a gem. You sire, are a very lucky man, she is simply bewitching." His soft voice is pleasing, but the way his eyes wandered made me wish to sink into the ground. Being objectified like this, it isn't just unnerving, it's terrifying. I feel all my confidence and control slip through my fingers. How can I feel so powerful and hold the lives of others in my hands, but the moment my husband lays his gaze upon me I become this pathetic child. My only desire is to crawl into a hole and never return from the comfort of darkness. Instead I must smile and speak my husbands words, wishing this guest my good will.

I pretend that I can't feel his arm brushing mine. That they aren't staring at me openly. I pretend with all my heart that I could kill them with a breath. I can. Can't I? Curling in on myself didn't help the situation. Dinner curdled my stomach. Their gazes grew more intense and I prayed with all my heart that I could just destroy them. Consequences be damned. Let them die. Let me die.

Dinner continued. They spoke of the kingdom, how happy and well behaved the people are. It makes me sick. How does Leopold lie through his teeth like that? Or does he even know what he's speaking about? He hasn't seen his people in years, he never leaves his precious daughter and after her accident as a child she isn't allowed to go riding. I know more of the kingdom's state than he does. The people may love him but they suffer under his neglect. Just look at Emma, working in the gardens and poaching in the forests. "Regina!" Leopold slapped his hand on the table hard enough to bring an instant flush to my face.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to steady myself. I'm safe. He won't hurt me with a guest to witness the abuse. I looked up to him without really moving. His cheeks were red with frustration and wine, but he didn't look angry enough to hurt me. Yet. "Yes my lord?" I whispered, "Forgive me I drifted off."

He glare at me from across the table, his guest was too busy ogling me to notice the tension. "My guest asked if you had any interests outside your queenly duties." I glanced at this guest and had to wonder just how he had managed to be invited here. Obviously he has no respect for another man's claim on me, and so few visitors ever gain entrance these days. I miss the times when Leopold courted me. Not his slimy hands on me, but the parties and displays of power kept us in the public eye, and him on his best behavior. Whatever this genie did, he must have stroked my husband's ego quite a bit.

My lip slowly escaped the confines of my teeth. "I am not overly engaged in any hobbies sir. At the moment, most of my time is exercised in the improvement of my mind. Should something happen to my husband I need to be prepared to rule in his place."

Leopold interrupted swiftly, "Until Snow is old enough to take her rightful place. She is the rightful heir to the throne." Oh yes he loves reminding me of my place. A stray dog lucky to have a bed to sleep in and a bone to gnaw. My fists clenched in my skirts, wrinkling the delicate fabric. It's times like these when I would happily remove his skull from that fat neck of his. Maybe his little peon will help, it certainly looks like this 'genie' is more interested in my cleavage than the king's power.

Said genie took my hand in both of his and kissed it, "Oh my queen, I am sure you are already a quite capable ruler. I am sure you have captured the hearts of the people just as surely as your husband has. Surely you don't spend all your time in deep thought? His majesty mentioned that you are quite the horsewoman?" He sounds like he's offering me a covert midnight ride. Does no one respect the sanctity of marriage anymore?

I yanked my hand back and set my glare at Leopold. He has no right. I swear I will kill him. I hate him. With all my heart I promise the king will die at my hand. "My husband speaks too highly of me. I haven't ridden a hore for pleasure in a very long time. It is not a sport I enjoy any longer." Leopold raised his eyebrows but made no comment.

My husband seems to have found his brother in this genie. I swear it. If one didn't refute my words, the other did. "Majesty, might I venture a guess that this sudden dislike stems from a lack in quality partners? After his majesty was rendered unable, peradventure the lack of companionship drove the pleasure away?" Oh yes sir you are right, I thank you so much for your condescension to read my poor lowly thoughts. How could I have ever had an opinion before you? You've found me out. I have no will of my own. I swear, I have never been more insulted, nor humiliated in my life. His manners wouldn't be welcome in a barn.

This insufferable man is not worthy of the effort it would take to spit on him. Through gritted teeth I replied, "Indeed your grasp of my true feelings is only surpassed by your eloquence. I have been searching for an adequate partner ever since my last was rendered… impotent." I flashed a smirk at my husband. I'll suffer for it later. He slammed his cup down on the table and I winced in response. The price of that little allusion will cost me more dearly than I first thought.

Leopold wiped his jaw clean and stood, "My queen I have need of you in our chambers. Genie please excuse us, we will meet here again for an early lunch service."

The dark skinned man raised a hand in protest even as my husband levered me from my chair with his painfully tight grip. Fear choked any attempt I could have made to escape. "Wait, wait need you leave so soon I-"

"Yes we do. My apolo-"

"At the least let me meet with the queen at breakfast? We can continue our conversation where it won't offend your-"

"Yes! Later Genie!" He snapped, yanking me from the room. The only hope I had left was that Leopold would be forced to leave no bruises. I needed to be presentable for my breakfast meeting. This is why the gates never open. We wouldn't want the people to realize their precious king likes to hit his women.

* * *

"My queen you look ravishing." The genie took my hand and kissed it. I assume he is trying to seek my favor. Why else would his grip continue so long past propriety's demands? The compliments too! How long does he stand before a mirror rehearsing his compliments until the sound sincere to his ears? However long it is, it's not long enough.

I smiled at him through the soreness permeating my whole body. "Please dear, you are no subject of mine. Call me Regina. I have so few friends in this place." Not for lack of trying. If only they weren't so loose-lipped. Between mother and Leopold I may never have another friend. I wonder how long Emma will last. The look of glee on his face made it seem as if I offered a peek under my skirts, not the use of my name. Gods above why are all the men in my life lechers?

The genie quirked his head, "But majesty, you are the queen of my heart. Indeed, how could the any of the people in this place do anything but love you?" If it weren't for my mind's occupation with being polite, my knees would have begun trembling from the pain. We're still standing, and his words are worthy of no response more than an eye roll.

I set my free hand atop his hands still clasped around my right, "Please, let us sit and eat while we talk." He nodded, pulling my chair out for me. At least he gains points for chivalry. It is a pleasure to see even a touch of the gentlemanly attitude still in place… How can I be so strong around Emma and that imp, but the moment my husband becomes involved I am just grateful to have a gentleman pulling out my chair?! I nee to rid my life of these poisons. These people. But how can I do that when I am just a coward?

Genie sat scross from me and gazed at me enraptured. "I know you protested the idea before your king, but would you do me the great favor of going on a ride with me? I will do my best to be an appropriate partner." He took my hand once more and pleaded with his eyes. Can he not even attempt some subtlety with his innuendo? Gods above.

He's going to take this the wrong way no matter how I answer. I squeezed his hand, "of course. I couldn't insult my husband, but I would love to go riding with you." Over my dead body. I'll fake an injury before I get on a horse for anything other than necessity.

The genie smiled, obviously he is not attuned to guile, and released me to eat. The meal smelled almost as excellent as it tasted. My husband was known for pulling all the stops for his guests. We chatted and spoke of many topics. I doubt the genie really heard me say anything. He was readily observing all my features except the ones that mattered. He even went so far as to spout compliments about how flattering my clothing was. It's obvious he's trying to court me. I guess my husband draws in people of his own ilk.

Finally he pulled himself from his little world, where women are just toys and marriages are just contracts to be broken at will, and offered me his arm. We went on a tour of the grounds. From the courtyards, to the greenhouses, even the flower gardens with their strong scents designed to wake a maiden from a swoon.

The ache growing in my legs reminded me of just how much I didn't want to climb a horse. There had to be something that would distract him long enough for me to complain of being late to our lunch. I took every chance, I even took him to the old orchard. A churned up bed of ash and roots now, but I had hoped he would at least consider the possibilities of the next thing to be planted there. After every method at my disposal was used up, and I feared that I would have to go through with my promise; the genie pointed out something I had never seen before in all my wanderings of the grounds.

He tugged my arm, "My queen, what is that?" For the love of all that is holy find a new name for me.

I turned, praying with all my heart that it would be something interesting. A smile replaced my grimace in that instant. "It appears to be a bench waiting for that sapling to grow. Let us take a closer look. I've never seen this here before." The genie's grip loosened enough that I could escape his grasp and I moved away from him with a bounce in my step. Blood pounded in my ears. For once it was associated with something other than fear; a new sensation that pricked at me eyes and perhaps even played with my heartstrings. Someone had saved one of the saplings from my father's orchards. Honeycrisps don't grow anywhere else in the kingdom.

"My queen!" Genie took my hand back like it was his own posession. The motion startled me. Somehow I expected the hand to be smaller, more feminine. It made him all the more repulsive to me. I thought it would be a more intimate touch, a hand on the shoulder, or an arm around the waist. This rough treatment of my body shocked the tears from me better than anything else could have. "Are you quite all right majesty?" He tried to force me to sit down.

I sniffed, wiping away the few tears traveling down my cheeks and shook my head. "No, no I simply remembered something I had to finish. This was lovely genie, perhaps we will do this again someday." The look on his face spoke of childish disappointment. He must have expected me to stay with him all day simply to pander to his crushes. I have better things to do. I forced myself to kiss his cheek and whisper, "Thank you." Joy replaced the disappointment in his features, but the last thing I saw as I rushed in the castle sank into my heart and weighed it down like a stone. Emma's look of betrayal from the bushes she had been trimming. I think I know who planted that sapling.


End file.
